PowerFX family
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: First we're only a couple that can't have at least one child, then we both got two. Oneshot!


**Author's note: I don't own PowerFX, ZeroG limited nor Vocaloid!**

* * *

"Ann...Sweet Ann!" a brunette haired man with golden eyes and stitches on his forehead name Big Al called as a woman with soft golden locks, blue crystal eyes and also stitches on her neck name Sweet Ann whirled her head to face him again "You've been spacing out a lot love..." he commented as Sweet Ann looked down. "Is something the matter dear?" gently he asked her.

"I always wanted to be a mother..." she softly answered as she stared at the children. Ah so that is where she has been looking at. "But I know we can't have one Al... I can't give you one..."

Big Al sigh as he wiped her tears with his thumb as he too thought of being a father once. Reality, however, has to be cruel. They are machines, humanoid voice programs who would stop aging till they reach a certain year, can resurrect (fate knows how many times a certain young vocaloid die too many times), no health problems etc. They look, act, think feel human. Heck they even thought of themselves as humans at one point of their life.

But they can't have any children.

Sweet Ann hiccuped as Big Al held her "I'm sorry...but I really wanted to become a mother..."

* * *

Tonio knocked on his best friends' door excitedly as he grin from ear to ear. PowerFX has good news for his old friend! Both of the couple are his friends and it thrills him to know that one of their fervent wishes came true..!

"Darn it Tonio!" Sweet Ann growled as her fuming husband followed "It's seven in the mor-"

"Great news guys!" he exclaimed "You both are going to be parents!"

Sweet Ann gaped at him as Big Al guffawed. Had they hear the opera singer wrong? Big Al searched his friend's eyes for a sign of late night alcohol drinking, smoking etc. But found none.

"Tonio..what the heck do you mean by that?.."

Tonio grinned toothily "Well go to PowerFX is you want some answers~" he then started to flee before Big Al was able to asked more "ADIOS~!"

"COME BACK HERE TONIO!"

* * *

In front of them sat a little boy on the floor. His hair was golden, bandages cover some parts of his expose skin especially on his left eye. He wore some sort of sailor suit (or was it a choir boy?). The young child looked at them with such innocence in his golden eye.

Out of them, it was Sweet Ann who broke the silence "Hello there little one..." she said with a gentle tone "My name is Sweet Ann, what's yours little boy?.." Big Al blushed at her gentle tone as the little boy smiled sweetly causing the older man to turn more redder

Damn it, he is **NOT** that soft!

"My name is Oliver." he answered shyly with that cute British accent of his. Sweet Ann giggled as she can't help but feel the joy bubbling in her chest.

"How old are you then?" It was Big Al who asked instead.

The boy looked contemplative as he rose four, five, six fingers then four. He seems to be sure as he smiled at them while holding those digits. Four.. wait a four year old child!? Sweet Ann glanced at their boss with her infamous _explain-or-else_ look.

Better to explain before she'll go Bridezilla like she did on her wedding on you.

"Don't worry, he won't be release yet till he's of age like you both!" their 'Master' stammered as beads of sweat came pouring down.

Sweet Ann is having none of that, "He's four! Me and Big Al were 16 when we were created and stopped at at our current age!" she suddenly paused "Wait are you making the PFX's first shotaloid!?"

"Err yeah?"

Big Al caught his wife as she nearly collapsed from the information. How strange, for a long time they are only PFX vocaloids and now there is a young child joining them. Like... Like their own...

"Is he going to be ours?" Big Al inquired.

His master gave them a soft smile "Obviously, you both deserve one."

* * *

**2 years later**

Oliver was the most adorable little tyke in Big Al's opinion. Or maybe he was biased as his father. He can't be blame for his views, the boy after all had his golden eyes, his Sweet Ann's blonde hair, milk skin like he wasn't outside much, his wife's chin and his nose.

"Papa!" Oliver called out to him, snapping Big Al from his thoughts "Look papa! I caught a bird!" he showed his father the bird. Ah, the American Goldfinch, Big Al noted as he took a glanced at the bird. Smiling, Oliver went on rambling about naming it James, about how cool it is and how awesome it will be.

"Al! Oliver! Come over here you two! There's someone I would like you both to meet!" Sweet Ann called.

Both father and son gave each other the looks of confusion as they both dashed towards her with Oliver's newfound pet flying behind him. Upon reaching their destination, they met not only Sweet Ann but also a young blonde hair boy beside her. He looks 4 years older than Oliver, about ten. Red eyes looked at Al's golden ones as he fidgets.

Sweet Ann ruffled the boy's head to calm him down "Oliver sweetie, Al.. meet Yohioloid." she introduced the young child "Yohio, these are your younger brother and that big oaf is you father." she giggled as Big Al pouted before the thought came crashing to him.

Another child?.. Big Al glanced at Oliver, how does Oliver feel? He's so used to be the only child-

"BLIMEY!" Oliver exclaimed as he embraced the older boy "I HAVE A BIG BROTHER!"

Well no used to worrying about that.

Yohioloid, had his skin color, chin like his, red eyes (vampire theme? Oliver is a mummy while he and his wife are after Frankenstein and his wife). He looks more like Sweet Ann-

"H-hey stop it!" Yohio tried pushing Oliver off "Y-You're more heavier..! I don't like hugs that much!" red blush covered his face.

Sweet Ann giggled "Reminds me of a certain oaf huh?"

"Hush wife.." Big Al mumbled as red blush covered his face as well.

* * *

**Years later...**

"Oliver! Yohio! Al! Time for lunch!"

A teenage Yohio dropped his pencil as he called out "Later mom! I had to design my next costume!" as he picked his pencil up.

Meanwhile in their living room, Oliver kept on pushing the buttons rapidly while James perches on his shoulder as Big Al's grin went even wider knowing he will win again. Oliver then release a cried of frustration as this cart went 2nd to his father.

Sweet Ann growled as her call was ignore again. Taking things into her hands, she first pulled the plug from the television causing both male to gaped then closed their jaws altogether as they realize that they had pissed the mother of the household. One point from her finger immediately directed them to the dining area.

No one questioned.

"YOHIO!" she yelled "DO THAT LATER! IT IS LUNCH TIME!"

"But mom-!"

"NO BUTS OR DO I HAVE TO TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT **THAT**!?" referring about his rainbow themed song with Tonio and Kaito.

"About what dear?" Big Al meekly asked.

"None of your business darling and now eat!"

"Yes dear!"

"YOHIOLOID!"

Yohio yelped as he scurried out, flinging to the dining at a record speed as he didn't want to ruin his dignity and his reputation especially how Al and Oliver looks at him!

Sweet Ann clasped her hands in delight, seeing her sons and her husband at the table eating happily (not noticing their walking on eggshells face).

It was a normal day in the PFX family.


End file.
